Book 1 Balance
by AJCoolChick
Summary: Alerenday is a young woman who was raised in Lumbridge, her mother was once a great hero but Passed away a few years after Alerenday was born. Her father has raised her and refused to let her become an adventure so she runs off to become one on her own.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Runescape and all through this story I do not want to say this over and over again so here it is

This is book one of three.

Book 1 Balance  
The Story of Alerenday.  
Alerenday is a young woman who was raised in Lumbridge, her mother was once a great hero but dyed a few years after Alerenday was born. Her father has raised her and refused to let her become an adventure so she runs off to become one on her own, with the help of a few friends will Alerenday be able to defeat the dragon and live up to her mothers name? Or will she die just another forgotten noob on the path to glory?

Book 2 Choas  
The Story of Evil Eric  
Evil Eric was raised in Al Kharid by his mother. He spent most of his life there but than was whisped off to live with the Monks of Zamorak on the side of the wilderness. He meets the daughter of a great hero he use to know and tries to inspire her to join him in his quest for the Power of Zamorak. Will he get the young girl to join his side or is his mission just a failed one?

Book 3 Order  
The story of Christer  
Christer was raised in Falador by his father of the white knights. He lost his mother to the dark knights when he was only 10 years of age and from than on he has seeked justice through the power of Saradomin. Becoming an honorable white knight at only the age of 16 he promised to be a great adventure and fight Zamoraks evil till the day he died. While training he meets up with two very mysterious girls, one being the daughter of a follower of Saradomin and the other the daughter of a traitor…


	2. Chapter 1

Book 1 Allie

Chapter 1

Lumbridge, the starting place all heroes come to, the entrance to the quest for glory. This is where all the new adventures come after their training. This is also where I lived and would admire them, longing to be one of them, but this is not what it appeared destiny had laid out for me. I grew up in a small house next to Bob, my father worked for him supplying him with axes to sale, sometimes I was even allowed to mine ores for him near Varrock that he would craft into axes. He named me after my mother, Alerenday, a great hero who died a few years after I was born facing a dragon, or at least that is what he told me. I really don't understand why she left me, I just guess she didn't think I was good enough for her. Dad tells me often how much I look just like her with my long blond hair, blue eyes and skin so pale, you think I was a vampire, much like the one that plagues the Draynor village not far from here. I always dreamed of being just like my mother, growing up to be a great hero and going on many adventures saving damsels, whatever those may be. I thought I would never get a chance though with the protective eye my father had on me, but than he showed up. The one who changed my life forever….

J

I stood watching the new arrivals that had just teleported in from Tutorial Island, envy glowing through my blue eyes. I sighed, smiled, and continued on with my chores when he came into view. He was dressed in all black with dark black hair gangling in front of his face and soft milky brown eyes. He must have sensed me staring at him for he turned from the one he was talking to and looked at me, or right through me. I quickly turned away and pretended to be doing something else.

"Hey" his voice sounded soft and sweet, I could feel my cheeks glowing bright red. "You look familiar" he said to me as I slowly turned around to face him, I gently shook my head and started to walk away. He followed me. "Are you sure" he asked "you haven't been around Al Kharid?" He asked keeping in tune with my step.

"Maybe you have seen my mother" I said very gently, everybody knew her but nobody even knew she had a daughter, I guess she never told anybody. "I am told I look a lot like her"

"And her name would be?" He asked as I set down a basket of Iron ores and turned to him.

"Alerenday" I stated simply.

"The Alerenday?" He asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. "I never knew she had a daughter, you do look a lot like her." He said studding me I turned around to my basket and started counting the ores.

"How old are you" he asked catching me off guard.

"I am 18 now" I said gently not turning around.

"Why haven't you gone to tutorial Island yet?" He asked me leaning over my shoulder causing my heart to race.

"I I I, My father wont let me" I said hanging my head in shame.

"You should go" he said gently "but that is just what I think" He walked off slowly and I turned to watch him go. Sitting right next to me was a small bag, I picked it up and it rattled, opening it up I discovered some gold points, I gasped and looked back up but he was no where to be seen. This was just enough money to buy ship fair out to the island, and from that minute I knew what I must do, now I had the chance to live up to my mothers name. I hid the bag in my pocket and quickly finished my work and rushed home. I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled the words "I love you" laying it on the table. Quickly I packed my bag and set out the door forever leaving my old life behind and starting a new.


	3. Chapter 2

Book 1 Alerenday

Chapter 2

The air smelled of salt, the boards creaked under my feet as I approached a boat bound for Tutorial Island. My fingers grew sweaty as I approached "The Guide". He looked friendly enough asking people simple questions and taking their money. As I approached him I gave him a sweet smile and handed him 20 gold points.

"Hello there" he said accepting the money "how are you"

"Pretty good" I answered.

"What is your name"

I paused for a minute afraid of the reaction I would get before answer "Alerenday" in a soft voice lowering my eyes. He stopped counting the gold points and looked up at me

"Alerenday?" He asked.

"Yes it was my mother's name" I said looking up at him "do you know her?"

"Yes indeed" he looked at me thought trying to figure out if I was lying or not "I don't remember anything about Alerenday having a daughter"

"She didn't talk about me much" I offered. Why couldn't father have named me something else?

"Guide, let her on" said an old man I recognized from Lumbridge, "she really is who she claims she is" he smiled friendly.

"Hello Phileas" I smiled glad that he hadn't decided to tell me to just go home.

"Very well" the guide said and smiled at me "We leave in 10 minute please board" he said as he walked onto the ship. I sighed in relief and turned to thank Phileas, his old kind eyes starting at me softly.

"Thank you" I said to him as he just smiled. He shook his head gently laughing to himself.

"You are as bad as your mother" he said "see you in a year" and with that he walked away. I gave him a small wave before boarding the ship. It wasn't very crowded, I guess not as many people are seeking adventure as there use to be. I found a small bed in the cabin and laid my stuff down on the floor. It was going to be a long trip from what I understood. I was excited and frightened all at the same time. I watched a few other girls come into the cabin and set there stuff down.

"He is this bunk taken" a girl asked me referring to the one beside me.

"No" I answered shyly. I looked at her, she wore a black tang top and bright yellow pants, her hair was blue and her skin tanned. She sat her stuff down than flopping on the bed putting her hands behind her head, she than turned on her side using her elbow to prop up her head and looked at me.

"So where are you from" she asked giving me a warm smile.

"Lumbridge" I started than asked "What about you."

"Oh I'm from this port, my father owns a fishing boat so I decided I would just take the first ship out of here." She joked "its no fun smelling of fish all the time" we both laughed gently as the boat pushed off. I clutched the side of my bed as it rocked gently causing the girl to laugh at me again.

"You will get use to it" she said turning to me "My name is Ame No Uta, but you can Just call me Ame" she offered.

"I am Alerenday"

"No really?" the girl gave me a surprised look. I suppose I better get use to that look. "You get named after that Famous hero, that's not normal, I'd hate to be you and have to live up to a name Like that" I shuddered slightly at her words "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Don't worry about it" I interrupted "you see Alerenday was My mother and father decided to name me after her, I guess so he could always keep a piece of her home" I looked away trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Why did everybody seem to know my mother but me?

"Ah I understand" the girl smiled over at me "how about we call you Allie" she said. Allie, I like that name I decided.

"Alright sounds good to me" I turned to her. I decided I liked Ame, yes I am sure her and I would get along alright.

The boat suddenly jerked causing me to fall out of my bed, I heard shouting from atop the ship as I climbed back into my bed.

"Looks like we sailed right into a storm" Ame said jumping to her feet. "come on" she called to me as she rushed for the ladder me close on her hills. As we came up we saw the storm was growing deeper, the wind was howling, and lighting flashing across the sky. My heart beat raced and my mouth grew dry as I watched Ame climb up onto the deck. I flowed her as she asked the guide what we could do to help.

"Bail out the water" he shouted over the roar of the ocean pointing to some buckets. A bunch of us girls got the Buckets and started to bail water out of the ship. Ame working twice as fast as any of us, her strong arms tensing. I called out to her as we were bailing but my voice was lost to the ocean. If there is one thing I need to learn that is how to talk louder. The storm grew more violent and one of the male passengers was thrown over the side. I didn't know what I was doing till I had already done it, I had grabbed and rope and sent it out to him.

"Tie it around you" I shouted out to him and waited for him to get it around his waist. When He had fastened it I started to pull him up, "Help me" I shouted getting Ame's attention, she rushed over to me and helped me pull the rope up, pulling the young man back onto the deck. He stood gasping for breath as the storm subsided. Ame slapped me on the back.

"Good Job Allie" she smiled "You did it" I looked up at her and down at the young man, offering him my hand. He looked up at me, he had short blond hair and green eyes, he flashed me a smile taking my hand.

"Thank you" he said warmly pulling himself to his feet. "How embarrassing to fall overboard, thank goodness you were there, Allie was it?" I smiled up at him as most of the passengers went back down to the cabin.

"Your Welcome. Um" I smiled at him.

"Christer is my name. Well I shall see you later, I suppose, I should go change and maybe take a rest" he waved as he too left. I watched as he left.

"Come on Allie" Ame said placing her hand on my shoulder, and the two of us going below to take a well deserved nap.


End file.
